


And I'll Keep Singing This Lie

by coreopsis



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kink Bingo crossdressing square.  <i>He likes what he sees already, so he knows it's only going to get better. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Keep Singing This Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nemoinis for beta, the title, and all around awesomeness.

"So then I showed him-- You're not even listening any more, are you?"

Brian is listening to Bob's story. Well, he _was_, up until he happened to glance over at the spiral staircase that leads down from the balcony overlooking the dance floor. His attention is first caught by the scuffed red Doc Martens and then there's the torn fishnets barely covering a fairly amazing pair of legs that are currently walking down the stairs and he can't wait to see the rest of the body that goes with them. The faded denim miniskirt makes him start drifting closer to the staircase for a better look, ignoring Bob's confused, "Brian?"

Brian waves him off absently, because he can now see all of the person in the red Docs. And it's a guy.

Brian's not surprised--not _really_\--because this particular club skews about 80% male and 95% queer. Although Brian is bisexual, he generally likes different things from men and women. Drag queens, with their over-the-top makeup and excessive hairdos and overblown parody of femininity, put him right off.

This guy, however, hasn't gone that route at all. His hair is his own and pretty short, a natural sandy blond color, not bleached or teased or overly worked. It's kind of randomly tousled and spiked but more like he--or someone else--has been running his hands through it. He's wearing a plain red t-shirt--no fake boobs or ruffles or lace--and the only make-up he seems to be wearing is black eyeliner and maybe just a smudge of eye shadow. Brian wishes the guy would step into a pool of light so he could get a clearer look.

He likes what he sees already, so he knows it's only going to get better.

Brian walks closer still and when the guy finally notices him staring, he smiles and says, "Hey there."

It takes a few seconds for the guy to smile back and when he does, Brian takes note of the traces of red gloss on his lips. He continues down the last couple steps and says, "Hi."

"I'm Brian."

Brian holds his hand out and when the guy says "Matt" and goes to take Brian's hand, Brian clasps it gently and turns it over, pressing his lips briefly to Matt's knuckles.

"Seriously? You just did that?" Bob asks incredulously from over Brian's shoulder.

Raising his free hand, Brian flips him off without even turning around. "Fuck off, Bob."

Bob flicks the back of Brian's head and laughs at him as he walks away, saying, "You guys are so weird. I'll be at the bar."

"Don't mind him," Brian says, slowly letting go of Matt's hand.

"Sure, as long I'm not going to have to deal with an angry boyfriend." Matt leans back against the rail of the staircase with feline grace that is both masculine and feminine at the same time and Brian nearly loses track of the conversation.

After a second or two of staring at the way Matt's stance makes his legs look crazy long, Brian blinks and says, "Oh, yeah, no, Bob's not my boyfriend. In fact, he's both celibate and asexual. He's joining a monastery tomorrow."

Matt laughs politely and then arches one perfect eyebrow and tilts his head. "So, Brian..." He rolls the name around his mouth as he says it, sending little shivers down Brian's spine. "You've got my attention. What're you gonna do with it?"

"Well," Brian says, slow and considering, "the options are nearly endless. I could buy you a drink." He moves forward an inch or two. "I could ask you to dance." He takes another tiny step closer until the front of his shirt just barely scratches against Matt's bare arm and says, "Or..."

Matt licks his lips and his eyes are dark and intense on Brian's, and Brian has a brief unsettling feeling that he can see straight through to the bottom of his soul. "Or what?"

"Or I could take you to the bathroom, shove up that sexy little skirt, and suck you off." Brian reaches out and sweeps the tips of his fingers across Matt's side, right where the edge of his t-shirt doesn't quite meet the low-slung waistband of the skirt. He doesn't touch skin, but he can feel the warmth of Matt's body and Brian really wants to strip that outfit--delectable though it may be--right off him. He wants to see more, everything, especially the ink that he got a glimpse of on Matt's side. He allows himself the narcissistic thought that their tattoos would look really good together, a riot of color against the crisp white sheets of his bed.

"Well, you do get right to the point," Matt says, his voice all low and amused as he catches Brian's hand in his.

Brian cups his hand around Matt's long fingers and strokes the palm of Matt's hand lightly. "No reason to dance around it."

"Maybe I like to dance." Matt shifts slightly so that his hip brushes against the front of Brian's jeans. It seems almost unintentional until Matt does it again, making more direct contact with Brian's cock.

Brian takes the invitation and lets his other hand come to rest on Matt's side, slipping under his shirt and touching his smooth warm skin. "And maybe I like to suck off beautiful boys in clubs."

"Do that a lot, do you?" Matt shoots back archly, but he doesn't move away. If anything, he settles into Brian's touch like he wants more of it.

Brian leans in until his mouth grazes Matt's jawline as he says, "Not a lot, just enough to be damned good at it."

Matt turns his head quickly and catches Brian's bottom lip with his teeth, a sharp little sting just to the right of his lip ring, and then he says, "Yeah? Prove it."

"Be glad to." Brian smiles and licks at the faint teeth marks on his lip as Matt turns and heads toward the bathrooms. Brian stands there for a moment and watches Matt walk away, thinking that he could happily do this for the rest of his life.

Matt takes long confident steps that pull his skirt tight across his ass and make it inch up his thighs, revealing the black garters that hold up his stockings. The flashes of smooth thigh through the rips in the fishnet make Brian's mouth water, and he actually sighs out loud when Matt looks back over his shoulder. He hurriedly follows and catches a little satisfied smile when Matt glances at him again.

 

When they get inside the bathroom, Brian pushes Matt into an open stall and locks the door, ignoring the fact that there are other people in the room. Hell, that just adds to the thrill. All those men out there know that Brian is about to get lucky with the hottest guy in the club, that Brian is the one who gets to slide that skirt up and see what's underneath.

Matt leans against the wall with his booted feet spread wide enough that the height difference is diminished and pulls Brian in for a kiss. His mouth tastes of strawberries and cherries with a sharp bite of alcohol and Brian licks it up eagerly. He doesn't drink anymore himself, but he doesn't mind that Matt does. That adds an edgy little thrill to this thing too.

Matt moans and clutches at Brian's arms, tilting his head back to break the kiss. "Come on, show me what you got."

Brian runs his hands slowly down Matt's chest and stomach and when he gets to the edge of his shirt, he snags it and reverses the move, dragging the fabric up to reveal creamy skin and black and grey ink. Brian leans over to inspect the tattoo of a kissing Victorian couple on Matt's side and then traces it with his tongue, making Matt squirm and laugh breathlessly. "That tickles."

"I know," Brian whispers against Matt's skin and grins when Matt's hips jerk against him.

"You fucking tease," Matt gasps and pushes on Brian's shoulders until he lowers himself to his knees.

Brian drags his hands down the front of the skirt, skimming his thumbs over the outline of Matt's erection. He presses his face against the hard shape of Matt's cock beneath the skirt and slides his hands up Matt's legs, over the straight bones of his shins and the curved muscles of his calves, the fishnets kind of rough and soft at the same time. Finding a good sized rip right across Matt's left kneecap, Brian bends low and licks the strip of skin, then he drags the flat of his tongue up Matt's thigh and shoves the skirt up so he can sink his teeth into the bare skin between stocking and lacy silk panties and matching garter belt.

Brian presses his mouth against Matt's thigh and groans, "Fuck, fuck, how did you know-- No, fuck, never mind."

"I went into Victoria's Secret and asked to try some garter belts on. The clerk was very accommodating, lots of personal help to make sure it fit," Matt says low and the insinuation in his voice just turns Brian on even more. He can picture it so clearly, some woman putting her dainty hands on Matt, measuring his hips and holding up scraps of lace and silk and satin in a rainbow of colors. Maybe Bob's right and Brian is a weird bastard because he wishes he could have been there to see it.

Hooking his fingers in the top of the panties, Brian carefully pulls them down until Matt's cock springs free. He doesn't take them all the way down, just leaves the elastic caught between the base of Matt's cock and his balls.

Brian cradles Matt's balls through the damp silk and looks up at Matt's face. Matt's pupils are so blown only a thin ring of blue is visible and his cheeks are flushed and damp. His eyeliner is smudged, his mouth red and swollen, and he's chewing on his bottom lip. Brian's cock throbs in his pants and he shoves the heel of his hand against it. He'll get his turn later.

"Please, Bri," Matt says, sounding choked and desperate, and Brian gives him what he wants.

Brian licks the shaft from base to head and then opens his mouth wide and takes in Matt's cock slowly, an inch at a time, stopping and adjusting to the weight on his tongue, the musky taste, the breadth of Matt filling his mouth. Matt twitches, obviously wanting to thrust deeper but politely holding back. Brian adjusts the angle of his head, takes a deep breath through his nose, and puts a hand on Matt's ass, pushing him forward, urging him deeper as Brian suppresses his gag reflex and opens his throat.

Matt makes an incoherent noise that goes straight to Brian's cock and he moans around the cock filling his mouth. "Yes, yes, that's it," Matt murmurs and Brian can just barely hear him but it's enough. He taps his fingers on the curve of Matt's ass and Matt takes the hint, pulling out just a little and then pushing back in. When Brian makes an encouraging noise, Matt says, "You sure?"

Brian looks up at him as best he can at this angle and taps his fingers again, an undeniable signal they've used countless times before.

"Oh holy mother of pearl," Matt groans like he's dying and then he thrusts again and again, fucking Brian's mouth with a relentless rhythm that makes Brian's eyes water and his cock leak, sticky and damp in his underwear and he doesn't care. He just lets Matt lose control and takes it. The rough thrust and slide fills him over and over, banging against the back of his throat, until his jaw aches and his tongue is nearly numb. He hovers just at the edge of pain and on the precipice of unbelievable pleasure and he fucking loves it. He fumbles with his pants and gets his cock out just before he comes all over Matt's boot.

Matt gives a couple more thrusts and then comes down Brian's throat with a wrecked sound that seems to come from the core of his being. Brian swallows and nearly chokes but he doesn't and he's kind of irrationally proud of that even though he knows Matt wouldn't think any less of him if he jerked away and spat in the toilet. He licks Matt clean and eases the silky panties back up. He presses a messy open-mouthed kiss to Matt's thigh before he leans back and pulls the skirt down.

He kisses Matt's stomach and settles his shirt back in place, then climbs to his feet and fixes his own clothes. He glances down and then grabs a wad of toilet paper to clean Matt's boot. Matt laughs and pulls Brian in for a kiss while Brian tosses the paper into the toilet.

Brian leans his head on Matt's shoulder and licks at his neck. The little gold chain clicks against his lip ring and he smiles as Matt sighs. "Can we go home now?" Brian asks softly.

"Yeah," Matt says, giving Brian a squeeze before dropping his arms. "By the way, I'm telling Bob what you said about him."

"I don't care," Brian says. "He shouldn't have called us weird."

Matt nods and straightens his garter belt under his skirt and says, "We are pretty much the most normal people I know."

"But next time you go shopping, I'm coming along."

The end.


End file.
